


from grace

by saiditallbefore



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Seven Devils - Elizabeth May and Laura Lam
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Femslash February, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: A pair of traitors cross paths.
Relationships: Eris (Seven Devils)/Gamora (MCU)
Kudos: 1





	from grace

A flash of blonde hair— uncommon in this part of the galaxy— caught Gamora's attention. Caution made her give them a second glance, though she expected they were, like her and her crew, just passing through. 

Perhaps on slightly more legitimate business than Gamora and her crew.

Then, Gamora caught a good look at the figure's face. To her surprise, it was a face she recognized. 

It was a face everyone in this sector of the galaxy would recognize: the traitor princess, Discordia. 

There was a bounty of ten million credits on her head. For a moment, Gamora was tempted. That kind of money would go a long way— but that wasn't what she did anymore. Still, it made her wonder what Discordia was thinking, wandering around without so much as a disguise— or if she was even thinking at all.

And then Discordia whirled around, facing Gamora, a Mors weapon pointed directly at her chest.

"Why are you following me?" Discordia demanded.

Gamora twisted Discordia's wrist in an attempt to disarm her, but the other woman was familiar with the trick. Discordia twisted around, tossing Gamora with an ease that spoke of years of practice. 

"Curiosity," Gamora finally answered. She didn't move toward the princess again, but she watched her carefully— and she could see Discordia assessing her in return. The princess, after all, had been trained in combat since she was a child— had killed or outlived forty-eight of her siblings. 

Gamora saw the moment when Discordia realized who she was dealing with. “Princess Gamora.”

Gamora grimaced. “Just Gamora.” Even when she’d dutifully followed Thanos, that had never been her title.

She saw a flash of understanding in Discordia’s eyes. “Gamora, then.” Discordia sheathed her Mors. 

“You should be more careful,” Gamora told her. “Someone else might be tempted to turn you in for that bounty.”

Discordia laughed. “None of them are a match for me, except for you.”

From someone else, it might have sounded like a boast. From Discordia, it sounded like a fact.

“If you’re in trouble—” Gamora began. She wasn’t sure how to continue. She was rarely altruistic.

“I can take care of myself.” Discordia seemed to hesitate for a moment, then added, “But I might cash in on that favor in the future.” She winked at Gamora, then disappeared into the crowd.

Somehow, Gamora didn’t think she’d seen the last of the traitor princess.


End file.
